The Girl In The Mirror
WARNING: -This story has content not suitable for anyone under 16 -This is set in the world of Pokemon -This is my first ever time writing a story -This might be epic near the end, You'll see CHAPTER 1 - Introduction: Hello, My name is Davey, And I have an experience I would like to show you, But first here is some background, I have had this mirror for a while but I it had never been as scary until now... Something about... A GIRL IN IT? Of course it is! Who wouldn't wanna here a story about this? (Probably you, lol) Anyway, Lets go to back in the day... August 21, 2010: I was about 8 years old at the time and I never really had that much of a personality at the time but that's not important... What is important is what happened on this day(No it is not something bad It's just the begining). Me and my mom went to a flea market 4 blocks down where I live, And there the usual stuff, Like Old objects, Clothing, All that good stuff, But then I saw something that really got my eves, A mirror... Shaped like a human, I told my mom about the mirror and we went up to the man selling it, The man looked like he was about 42 and he said, "Oh hello! How are you two?" My mom said, "Good, Davey just say your mirror over there and he was interested in buying it." "Oh is that so?" Said the man, "Yes" I said, "Now how much is it?" He said, "Free if you promise you won't tell anyone about it." I felt suspicious about this, But I said, "Ok" And took it, When we went home my 7 year old sister said, "Ooh is that for me?" I said "No I got this, For free no less." My sister looked sad after that but said, "Ok..." And went to get something out of the fridge, I went into my room and set the mirror next to my bed, I then went to the kitchen to have dinner, I then started eating but I looked at the mirror in my room and it looked like an eye was staring at me, I blinked and it was gone, "That was weird." I said to myself, After I had my mirror I went to my room to play on my Wii, It was about 8:57 PM and I was getting tired (I woke up at 4:22 AM at the time so naturally I turned off my Wii, Went on the Nick channel and was getting ready for bed, Before I went to sleep I saw the eye again, I walked up to it and I heard some soft pitch words that I couldn't remember (unfortunately) because it only happened on that day only, I then went to sleep, Yes I know that beginning was boring but trust me, It gets worse from here. CHAPTER 2 - Christmas Time Shenanigans (That's what we're calling it.) December 24, 2011: I has just turned 10 that day and you all know that 10 is the age people get their first Pokemon, So I went with my mom and dad to get my first Pokemon while my sister was at her friends house, I was so happy when I found out about this that I couldn't help myself and screamed with excitement, Once we went to choose I was greeted by so many Pokemon to choose, Then the Professor greeted me and my parents and then told me which one I wanted, I had a strong love for Water based ones but the one I loved the most was Oshawotts so naturally I wanted one of those, I got what I wanted and was so happy, I went home and introduced my Oshawott to my home, But when I showed her my room she got scared and hid behind me, I was confused but then I remembered the mirror from a year ago, So I looked at it and I saw it had 2 eyes squinting at me, I felt a bit shaken but I was still eager to find out what was happening, I told my mom about the mirror, She looked and saw the eyes in the mirror for about 5 seconds and then the eyes faded away, So my mom called someone to examine the mirror, Later the man arrived and went to examine, 20 minutes later he told us about the mirror, He said that the mirror has the ghost of a little girl who was murdered 2 years prior, I froze at that moment, I looked at my Oshawott and she was hugging me in fear, I pet her to calm her down, He then said that if anything else happens, my mom would have to call him for help, He then left and everything continued normally, But my Oshawott was still a bit scared. December 25, 2011: Ok, Christmas Day arrives and I woke up to see my Oshawott humping a pillow I left on the floor, I chuckled a little at that and went to pick her up, I put her on my shoulder as she sighed with a perverted breath, I then opened my door to go to the living room, When I turned around to close my door I thought I saw the eyes again, I opened my door and I saw the eyes for 3 seconds and then they faded away, Everything went normal for the rest of the day, Cut to opening my presents, I did get a lot of good presents but one of them was New Super Mario Bros. Wii for, Well, The Wii, Me and my sister went to play it, We were having fun, Then I heard some clicking noises and looked at my mirror and I noticed my mirror was making those noises, I looked at it and it stopped, My sister saw me and said, "Are you ok, Brother?" I said, "Yes, But the mirror is making noises." And right when I said that those noises came back, My sister heard and called mom, My mom called the man over again, But he said he couldn't because it was Christmas day and he was at his nephews house for Christmas dinner, I got scared at this point because I thought about what was going to happened, I cuddled my Oshawott to calm myself down, She was confused but she cuddled with me too, The rest of the day was normal though. CHAPTER 3 - Dream Ghosts: July 2, 2013: At around noon I was surfing the internet while my Dewott(Formerly my Oshawott), Riolu, And Luxio were chilling, Then something caught my eye, A news article about human shaped mirrors being sold at flea markets, I read it because I was curious, It then said of how a 40-something year old man make mirrors shaped like humans using bits of her deceased daughter in the mirrors, I stopped at that point, And I thought to myself, "Does my mirror actually have a girl in it? And did he die?" I turned around to see the mirror, But that stopped as I saw my Dewott had an accident(No. 1 to be exact), I was disappointed at her and scolded her, I then went to get paper towels but when I came back I saw the two eyes again but then I saw a mouth 2 seconds later, The face was grinning at me and made me feel uncomfortable, But I ignored it and went to cleaning up my Dewott's urine, Nothing else happened and then I went to sleep at around 9:22PM, At around 11:58 PM I was having a dream where I was in the middle of my room and I saw myself and my Pokemon sleeping, I thought, "Huh, So i'm dreaming." I smacked my lips, Almost after that I saw that same face from before looking at me, I then screamed a scream that sounded like Hank Hill's scream, The face started moving towards me, I couldn't move and I started to get more scared every time she moves a bit, It got to the point where that face was 5 centimeters twords my face, Thankfully I woke up. July 3, 2013: It was 12:04 AM When I woke up, I was looking at the mirror and The face came back for a split second, I jumped a little but went back to sleep, I woke up at 7:50 AM, I went to get breakfast and saw my mom going to get pancake mix from the cabinet, I helped her out on the pancakes, After breakfast I went to my room to play the GameCube(Yes I have that too), A few minutes later I heard a voice that sounded like static, I looked at the mirror, Nothing, But I looked back at the TV and it went to red static, A few seconds later the normal game resumed, Nothing much happened after that, But before I went to bed I saw a hand reach out of the mirror trying to grab be, Right before it did it went back into the mirror, I told mom about it and she called the same man from earlier, The man said that there is nothing he could do and it could only get worse from here, Then he left, And I went back to bed, My Dewott licked my face before I went to bed too, I dunno why though, I just wanted to mention that. CHAPTER 4 - She Jumped Out: May 13, 2016 (Friday the 13th too): ''-This is where things get iffy-'' I came home from school hoping to play my new GameCube game I got from Ebay, But before I went into my room my Dewott held up a sign which said, "Your Lucario has a surprise for you" And then she giggled, I didn't think much of it untilI opened the door and saw my Lucario looking at the wall with his hands on my bed butt naked, He then looked at me and said, "Oh hey." I said, "Lucario, Why are you naked?" He replied, "Well... This is what you wanted... Right, Master?" I did say yesterday that if I would have "six" with a Pokemon it would be a Lucario, Regardless of what gender it was, Because after all, I am bi, So I said, "Actually... I did." Lucario then moved twords me and said, "I knew you would think that way~" He put his hands on my shoulders and said, "Wouldn't YOU have your way with me~?" I then looked at his fully erect dick and I got pretty hard too, I said, "...Ok then, I guess you're pretty good for this, Even if you're gay~" Lucario looked at me with hearts in his eyes and slowly started to close his eyes and kissed me on the lips, I took it anyway, Continued to kiss on the floor and ever tongue each other, But then I heard something, I stopped kissing and looked at the mirror and saw a girl walk out of it, The girl looked all white with black clothing and grey hair with red eyelids, Lucario stopped kissing me and we both stood up, The girl looked at me, Walked tword me and said in a demonic voice, "I'll get you one day..." And then waddled out my door, Lucario then said, "Well... That was weird." "You said it." I replied, 30 seconds passed and I thought, "Screw it" And kissed him again, He took it anyway and we started to tongue each other again, And... Well, Lets just say It was quite a night for us ;) (You perverts) -This story is currently unfinished, I will finish it later- Category:Paukymaun Category:Not Sure if Troll or Trying to Be Serious Category:Demins and Debbils Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE